You Can Thank Me Later
by Izumine Kisamine
Summary: The door to the mansion is finally open, but will all the nations make it out alive? Or at all? HetaOni oneshot, present for a friend.


_**Okay, this is for perdedorforever, as a leaving present. Hope you like it!**_

_**As ever, I own none of the characters used in this story, or HetaOni!**_

_**A HetaOni one-shot with an ending that I would love to have seen in the game… Well, not really… But... Y'know… Anyways, enjoy~**_

_**X~X~X~X**_

Italy was near death physically and way past it mentally. But he had saved them all, and they knew that.

"Italy." Germany sighed, kneeling down by the weak, shaking brunette. At the sound of his name, Italy glanced up with tired eyes, eyes that had seen his friends die more times than he could remember. Italy smiled half heartedly, not wanting to seem upset or sad in front of everyone.

"What is it?"

"The door. It's opened at last. We can all leave now." The blonde rested a strong arm on the frail man's back. He could feel Italy tense up at the touch, and quickly withdrew his hand.

"I… I can't."

"What?" Germany asked, taken aback. After all that hard work, he wanted to stay? "Do you really want to stay here?" Italy looked back to the floor, unable to respond. The other nations all gathered around, forming a sort of circle around the two men. After an agonizing silence, Italy stood up and walked timidly around the circle, as if all the other countries were about to snap and throttle him. He could understand it if they did, after all, this was all his fault, wasn't it? As he wandered around, he looked each other man in the eyes.

"Look at the damage I've caused." He practically whispered, stopping to stand in front of England. The once mighty nation was leaning into America's chest, having refused to let go since he lost his sight. "He'll never be able to see again." The Italian gazed into England's jade eyes that were staring past him, out into nothingness, not that it mattered where he looked anymore. Gently, the young brunette cupped the brit's face in his hands, causing the blonde's eyes to widen.

"It's okay, Britain." America whispered from behind in an uncharacteristically sombre tone, raising his own hand to England's head to stroke his hair in comfort.

Italy left England and carried on a little further around the circle, this time stopping in front of Japan, whose left arm had been placed in a makeshift sling. "And Japan." Italy sighed, "This isn't going to heal well." He stroked the white – red fabric gently as he spoke. The Asian nation barely flinched; he was in too much pain to notice. He simply teared up, looking down at the broken appendage. Italy walked around to China, who was clutching onto his stomach. Fresh blood was still dripping through his fingers. "This is going to scar. You can never forget." China simply turned his head, unable to look the younger man in the eye.

Italy turned back to Germany, "You see?" He smiled, offering the blonde a hand, "I can't live knowing that I did this to them." Germany took the smaller man's hand and pulled himself up from the floor.

"So, you're staying?" The taller nation stood inches away from Italy, who averted his eyes from Germany's piercing blue gaze. The blonde gently brushed away a strand of auburn hair that had slipped into the Italian's eyes.

"I made a deal with that thing. It wants me. You all can go free and it'll get what it wants. Everyone is happy." Tears snuck into the corners of his liquid chocolate eyes.

"I won't be. I don't want to lose you, Italy. Not again." The German pulled the younger man close, holding him tight. Italy tensed up, his whole body going rigid.

"Ger…Germany?" He asked, his voice shaking and cracking, tears beginning to slowly slide down his pale cheek. Eventually, his entire body was shaking with each sob, and he relaxed into Germany's muscular chest. "Just leave, please. I've hurt enough of you already."

An ear splitting roar broke the two men apart. On their new found instinct, all the men bolted; towards the door that they had waited too long to go through. Germany had a hold of Italy's wrist and was practically dragging him along, desperate for the man that he loved not to be left behind again. They could all hear "it's" footsteps behind them getting louder. It was gaining on them. Suddenly, there was space between Germany's fingers. "Italy!"

The brunette had stumbled feet from the door, and was sat staring intently at the space where "It" was sure to appear. Germany skidded to a halt and began to head back for him, but staggered and stopped dead when the Italian looked up. He was staring Germany right in the eyes, his delicate eyebrow furrowed in anger, his smiling mouth turned down in a vicious snarl. "Leave, Germany." The blonde was speechless. Italy had transformed. He… He was different. There was fire in his eyes, newly lit and burning fiercely. Germany backed up slowly, slightly frightened of this new Italy.

Suddenly, Italy was engulfed in a huge shadow. Germany snapped his head up, only to be met with soulless black eyes. Italy stood up again, turning to face the now terrified blonde. The fire in his eyes from before was gone, and now replaced with new tears, cascading down his cheeks. "P-Please, Doitsu. Leave." Germany stood for a moment, trying to decide what to do. "LEAVE!" Although tears obscured them, Germany could see that Italy's eyes were begging him to go. It tore Germany's heart out to see Italy like this, the one he loved so upset.

"Guys! Get the hell outta there!" America's voice came from outside, where he and the others were all waiting, anxiously.

Germany stepped slowly backwards towards the door, tears threatening the corners of his crystal blue eyes. "Italy…" He whispered.

Before he could do anything, Germany was yanked backwards. Prussia had his hands on his little brother's shoulders and was walking him out of the house. "Italy!" Germany cried, the tears flowing freely down his face. He thrashed and struggled, trying to escape his brother's death-grip. "No, Italy! I can't leave him! I can't! I won't!"

Eventually, the two Germans were a good few meters from the door. Italy could still be seen in the doorway. His stance was still powerful, but there was something about him was weaker than before. His feet were pointing in, like always, and tears were forming a puddle at his boots.

Germany escaped Prussia's grip and started back towards the doorway.

He was almost there when he stopped dead. Italy turned his head to look back, smiling through his tears. Germany wasn't close enough to hear, but he managed to read the Italians lips;

"You can thank me later."

And with that, the door to the mansion slammed shut.

_**X~X~X~X~X**_

_**Well, that was… Uh… Depressing. I didn't intend for it to get so sad. I really didn't want to kill Italy off, but after a while of writing, it just made sense to. Anyway, thanks for reading, and hope you didn't cry~**_

_**(Cyber cookies for those that spotted a Professor Layton quote-let in there.)**_

_**~TFV**_


End file.
